This disclosure relates to an automotive vehicle hydraulic braking system that is electronically controlled to decelerate and stop a vehicle via a pump. The braking system also enables safety features such as anti-lock braking and stability control.
Vehicles that can be driven autonomously are able to stop themselves when their onboard sensors determine that the vehicle needs to slow or stop. Thus, driver input or assistance is not required to stop the vehicle. Typically, vehicle brake systems include a brake caliper or similar braking device associated with each vehicle wheel. Pressurized hydraulic fluid is provided to each braking device to selectively arrest rotation of the associated vehicle wheel. The pressurized fluid is provided to the braking devices through various valves and hydraulic lines. A loss of fluid pressure can adversely affect operation of the braking system.